Some Things Just Happen
by 13luckystars
Summary: Mostly Sterek fanfiction, may be some Hobrien.
1. AN

This is really just a collection of whatever I write when I'm at school. I surprisingly get quite a bit of time to write. None of these have been planned out or thought about beforehand, they are just whatever comes to mind when I have time and I have a pencil/pen and some paper. Most of this will be Sterek but there may be a couple Hobrien things in there. I'm not a big Hobrien shipper, but sometimes I just can't get an idea out of my head. I'm also not sure when I will update this because I don't exactly write at school every day.

Also, if you guys think of anything you would like to see written I would totally write it out for you and probably add it to this depending on how long it was.

Now I'll stop rambling and get to the stuff that actually matters. All of these will probably be really really short also.


	2. What Peter Forced Derek to Do

Stiles walked into the Hale house, expecting to see only one Hale standing in the kitchen. Maybe I should have been expecting the visitor, he thought to himself as he watched the two Hales stare each other down.

"Peter? What are you doing here?"

The two werewolves wheeled around to face Stiles. Derek's eyes flashed with worry, looking a little weird since they were already the Alpha red, and Peter looked at him with a smirk, as if he had been waiting for the human to show up.

"Ah, Stiles," Peter said, walking toward Stiles slowly, "We were just talking about you, weren't we nephew?"

A growl emitted from Derek's throat. To anyone else, the sound would have been terrifying, but to Stiles it wasn't anymore. Not after everything else that had happened to him. Peter, of course, just rolled his eyes.

"Peter, leave Stiles alone."

"You obviously are nephew, so why should I?"

If it was possible, Derek's eyes seemed to get even redder. More hair started growing on his face, his teen sharpened, and claws started growing where his fingernails should have been.

Peter must have really pissed him off to make him start changing like that, Stiles thought.

"What would your sister say if she saw what you were doing? Not only with your pack but with yourself."

"I'm not doing anything with myself."

Peter laughed, finding something in that statement to be really funny. "You can't tell that you don't feel it Derek. You know his place in your pack, but you haven't made a move on it. Not only are you keeping your pack from being happy, you are keeping yourself from being happy."

The more Peter said, the angrier Derek seemed to get. Growls were ripping out of the younger werewolves' throat at every word his uncle said. Stiles didn't understand a word Peter was saying, much less why it was angering Derek so much, but he was getting restless. So he decided to open his mouth and use his talent.

"Derek, what does he mean that you know what my place is in the pack? Does that mean I'm more than just the human?"

Peter laughed again, triggering a loud, angry growl from Derek. "Go ahead nephew, tell him what he really is you the pack, what he really is to you."

When Derek looking away from Peter and to Stiles, there was something about his facial expression that bothered Stiles. The look on the werewolves' face wasn't one that someone would equate with Derek Hale. He looked doubtful and scared, like whatever Peter wanted him to say was something that he had been hoping to put off for as long as possible. That was probably what scared Stiles the most about the situation.

Stiles took a tentative step forward, wondering what has disconnected in his brain that made him think of Derek as _harmless_. "Whatever it is, y-you can tell me."

Derek shook his head and growled in Peter's direction, eyes glowing full Alpha red again. "You shouldn't have brought this up. It is my responsibility to tell him this when I want to, not when you decide I should."

"But Stiles is alluring to more than just you. More people want him than just you."

Peter left the Hale house with a laugh.

As soon as Derek knew his uncle had left the house, he turned his body fully away from Stiles.

"Dude, I know that your uncle is nuts, but what was that?" Stiles said just before going into a ramble in the way that only Stiles could.

"Derek?" he said after a few minutes of rambling. "Are you going to tell me what that was about? Why did Peter say I was 'alluring'?"

Derek pulled a hand down his face. "It's complicated," he said.

"Is it a werewolf thing?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me, I want to know why I'm alluring," he said, rolling the single r in the word.

"You're, we're, uh,"

Stiles put his hand flat over his mouth in surprise. "Derek Hale stumbling over words?"

Derek rolled his eyes and huffed at Stiles. A small growl escaped his throat. "Shut up Stiles. It's kind of hard to tell you this. When we met, I would have never expected to have this conversation with you."

Standing by Derek impatiently, Stiles tapped his leg and drummed his fingers on the nearest surface. Anything to get out of the quiet part of this already uncomfortable situation.

"Stiles, stop."

"Then tell me."

"Okay," Derek growled, his eyes flashing red as he turned to face the human, "Stiles, we're mates. You, me, if you agree to this, are it. I can't have anyone else, you can't have anyone else. It's us forever."

Derek could hear Stiles heartbeat quicken, his breathing shallow.

Stiles was trying to take in what Derek had just said. Why would he say that? Derek had always treated Stiles as more of a younger brother, a younger, very annoying brother. Granted, he sort of listened to the boy whenever he had gone into a fit of rambling, although he always added grunts and growls that made it seem like he didn't really want to listen. Derek had sat with Stiles though a couple of panic attacks, but Stiles never really thought about it since almost everyone that knew Stiles had sat through at least one with him. Derek didn't get all growly and sourwolfy, Stiles thought, remembering those times. Derek had sat with him and told him to breathe, had told him to listen to Derek breathe and try to match it.

Stiles gulped, picking at a thread on his sweatshirt. "If I say yes, it'll just be the two of us. Forever?"

Derek nodded, looking at Stiles with a mixed expression of a kicked puppy look and an are-you-seriously-considering-that-option look.

"And what if I say no?"

Derek's expression look on more of the kicked puppy look. "If you say no, I'll go along with it. I'll probably have to move away and I'll probably never leave whatever house I move to, but I'll go with what you want."

Stiles looked at Derek and slowly let a wide grin take over his face. "Well, it looks like I'm a one man kind of guy."

And then Stiles kissed the shocked look right off of Derek's face.


	3. Supernatural Senses

When Derek stepped out of his car on his and Stiles' property, he wasn't surprised to feel the cold coming from his mate. And when he walked into the house, he wasn't surprised to hear Stiles banging things around in the kitchen, muttering to himself about stupid sour wolves. And he wasn't surprised to walk into the kitchen to see Stiles with his hands holding him up against the counter, body wracking with silent sobs.

"Stiles, you're crying," he said dumbly, not daring to move from the doorway.

Stiles spun around, anger adding to his sadness. Tears were still running down his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. "No shit Sherlock. I have perfect reason to cry. Not only did I find out a week ago that my husband, my mate cheated on me, but today I got to find out that you have seen that whore since."

"Stiles, please," Derek said, desperation oozing from his voice as he crossed the area that kept him and his mate apart. "I didn't sleep with her. She thought I was there to meet her to have sex and I thought we were having a pack meeting to talk about a possible alliance. Why else would I have brought you and the pups with me?"

Stiles turned around, focusing again on the sink. Derek could feel the anger ebb away into sadness, but knew his mate wasn't done speaking. "I'm not sure if I can trust you though."


End file.
